


Stupid Cupid

by Lehuitt



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Nico comes out to Will, Two idiot boys in love, Valentines day party, everyone just wants Nico to be happy, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuitt/pseuds/Lehuitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will drags Nico to a Valentines Day party and maybe the spirit of the holiday puts him in a situation he's not too upset about being put in. Sometimes Cupid isn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Valentines day and Will making it a better day for Nico. I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope you have a wonderful Valentines Day!

Nico hated Valentine's Day. He hated that one day in February more than any other day of the year. He had a personal vendetta against Cupid himself for Gods sake. 

 

It just wasn't his day. So this year, he was hoping to avoid it all together and hide in his cabin and he almost got away with it. Will Solace seemed to have other plans and Nico was not a very happy camper. 

 

Will stood in the doorway of the Hades cabin, his tan arms folded over his orange Camp Half-Blood and his usually light blue eyes, stern. 

 

“Nico, this could be good for you. I, as your Doctor, order it.” Will stared down the boy in front of him. 

 

The italian wasn’t budging. He had his arms crossed in a similar manner, over his usually black clothes as he glared back. “You’re not the boss of me, Solace. I’m not going and you can’t make me.”

 

Will smirked as he quirked an eyebrow. “You wanna bet on that, Death Boy?” Will took a step forward, smile lighting up his eyes. 

 

Nico stumbled back, and raised his hands. “No. What are you doing?” Will moved forward more. “Stop it. Solace, no.” The blonde reached out and grabbed Nico by the hips before throwing him over his shoulder easily. “Put me down. Solace, I’m going to end you.” He struggled against Will’s grip, but he didn’t budge. 

 

Will laughed lightly as he moved towards the door. “You should eat more like I’ve been telling you and it wouldn’t be this easy. You weigh nothing.” Nico huffed and hit blew at his dark hair falling in his face. They stepped out onto the porch, sun sinking low on the horizon, covering the camp in a soft warm glow. On many of the cabins, there were paper hearts strung up and red and pink decorations and flowers everywhere. Will carried Nico passed the Aphrodite cabin, the son of Hades could hear the giggles of the the cabin’s residents. Piper stood at the front of the Cabin, directing her siblings at hanging twinkling lights onto the cabin. They shined brighter as the sun sank. 

 

“Hey guys!” She called. Her hair was choppy with braids hanging down and small pink flowers decorating them. Will waved at her,a bright smile on his face, but Nico kept his head down, embarrassment flooding him. “You heading to the party?” 

 

“Yeah. Nico is on strict orders to enjoy himself.” 

 

Piper laughed brightly and Will started walking again. “I’ll see you guys there! And if you see Leo tell him I’ll bring the flowers soon!” She called after them, Will raised his hand in acknowledgement. 

 

“This is cruel.” Nico muttered angrily. 

 

Will laughed and patted the back of his jean clad leg. “Oh stop pouting. You deserve a little love.” Nico’s cheeks heated up at his words, but he said nothing. “And what better day than today?”

 

“Me and Cupid aren’t exactly on the best of terms.” Nico said seriously. 

 

Will stopped walking. “Like the real Cupid?” His voice was coated in curiousity. “What happened?”

 

Nico huffed. “Put me down and I’ll tell you.” He knew Will was never going to let it go and now was a better time than any to come out to him. He wasn’t exactly hiding it anymore, but it was a conversation he hadn’t had with the son of Apollo. 

 

Will seemed to consider it for a moment. “Fine, but don’t try and run.” He gingerly put Nico back on his feet and looked at him expectantly. 

 

Nico shifted uncomfortably, his hands twisting at his skull ring. It was when the seven and I were on the quest over in Europe. Jason and I had to go see Cupid and he kind of... “ He shifted again, not meeting Will’s eyes. “He forced me to come out basically. He made me admit that I ran away from Camp because of love and I had to face it or something. I had a crush on Percy, no big deal I got over it.” He conveniently left out any hint at having a new crush. “Jason was supportive over it and when I told the others they were happy for me. Except maybe Percy who still can’t figure out why he isn’t my type anymore.” Nico joked despite his nerves and looked up at Will when he laughed lightly. 

 

“So not a fan of Cupid, got it.” His smile was bright. “But you’re gay, so what? I’ve been out as bisexual for like 4 years now.” 

 

Nico felt his heart clench in his chest. He had never really considered the possibility of him being into boys before and the idea seemed to open up a small piece of hope he had buried before. 

 

Will grabbed Nico’s hand suddenly and started pulling them into the direction of the part again. “I’ll tell you what,” Will glanced back at where Nico was being pulled helplessly along, a smile still on his face. “We stay for a bit. Hazel and Reyna iris messaged me and Jason and made us both promise we would make sure you were there and had fun.” 

 

“You’re dragging me to this thing because Reyna and my sister made you?” 

 

Will looked straight ahead, but Nico could see his ears turn bright red. “Well, I wanted you to come to.” He muttered. He turned his head and smiled at Nico again, this time it was softer. “I meant it when I said you deserve love.” Nico felt himself blush and he looked away from Will. 

 

The son of Apollo finally pulled him towards crowds of campers. Many of them were wearing various shades of red or pink with splashes of orange from those still wearing their camp shirts. Some of them had flowers and confetti hearts stuck in their hair. A large bonfire and twinkling lights on the trees lit the area as the sun sunk below the horizon. Percy stood with one arm around Annabeth, not far from the fire. Calypso sat in front of them, sticking flowers into Leo’s curly hair as he tinkered with a piece of metal in front of him. Jason talked with Rachel and Chiron near by. He looked up, pushing his glasses up and saw Nico. His face lit up and excused himself from Rachel and Chiron before running over. 

 

“There you are! Reyna would kill me if you didn’t make it.” He smiled and clapped a hand on Nico’s shoulder. 

 

“Glad to know I didn’t have a choice.” He grumbled. 

 

Jason laughed and looked down at Nico and Will’s hands, still clasped together. “Enjoying your Valentine’s Day, Neeks?” Both the boys noticed his gaze and dropped their hands quickly, both of their faces heating up. Jason smiled innocently. “We’re over here come on.” He led the way towards the group. He ran up ahead and wrapped his arms around Piper, who had just arrived. 

 

Nico would never admit it, but the evening wasn’t that bad. Everyone was laughing and smiling and every so often Will would bump his shoulder lightly and smile at him. It was a pretty enjoyable night. 

 

Nico sat on a log under the twinkling lights, with will sitting next to him, his leg a warm comfort. He was talking to Cecil and Lou Ellen. Nico felt comfortable. 

 

His friends were in front of him laughing and smiling. He saw Leo and Piper exchange a look, before they both got up and left. He watched them walk away curiously before he realized Will was talking to him. Cecil and Lou Ellen were gone. 

 

“Sorry what?” He asked looking back at a smiling Will Solace. 

 

Will shook his head lightly. “I said we can leave anytime you want. Don’t over work yourself. If it’s too much, we can go for a walk or something?” Will looked slightly hopeful and Nico couldn’t turn him down. 

 

“Alright.” He smiled. As they went to leave there was a loud thud and suddenly, roses and heart shaped confetti was raining down on them. He could hear Will laugh happily beside him as everyone cheered and he couldn’t fight the smile on his face. On the side of the trees he could see Leo and Piper high-five next to a large contraption, no doubt the source of the Valentine’s day themed rain. He looked over at Will, his blue eyes shining in the soft light and red and pink hearts and petals falling around him. He gathered his courage and laced his fingers with the blonde’s before pulling him out of the crowd. 

 

They were both laughing and could still hear the party going on in the distance. The moonlight gave them enough light to see each other’s faces. Will reached up and pulled some of the hearts from Nico’s hair with a small smile on his face. Their hands were still clasped between them and they stood close together. 

 

“I’m glad you stayed at Camp.” Will said quietly. 

 

Nico smiled, his eyes never leaving the other boy’s face. “Me too.” He shrugged. “And maybe… Maybe! It wasn’t such a bad idea to come to this thing.” 

 

Will laughed brightly. “Maybe?” 

 

Nico couldn’t help, but laugh too. “Yeah maybe, Sunshine.”

 

Will picked up one of the roses that was scattered on the ground. He tucked it behind Nico’s ear with a smile. “You should laugh more. You may be cute when you’re grumpy, but it’s got nothing on your smile.”

 

Nico’s heart sped up. Before he could stop himself he leaned slightly on his toes and slotted his lips against Will’s. Will lifted his hands up to cup both sides of Nico’s face. Nico leaned back and his eyes fluttered open. Will opened his eyes slowly, a grin on his face and his eyes dazed, he kept his hands on his face gently, holding as if he was afraid he’d slip away. 

 

“Hey Nico?” His voice was breathy and sweet. “Will you be my Valentine?” 

 

Nico shoved his shoulder lightly with a laugh, but didn’t move away. “Yeah, I guess.” Nico grumbled. Will laughed loudly, but it was muffled and faded as Nico fisted his hands in Will’s shirt and pulled their mouths together again. 

Maybe him and Cupid were even now.


End file.
